In The End
by Sakura12
Summary: Rin comes to visit Kakashi. They discuss Obito Uchiha, their long lost friend. The problem is that one of the two grows feelings for the one fo them. Does the other feel the same way? WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And probably never will. But I do own this plot. How do you like Dem apples?**

_**You think your all that, and a bag of chips.**_

_**Well I'm all that, and a bag of skittles.**_

_**So taste my rainbow Bitch!**_

**Summary: Rin comes to visit Kakashi. They discuss Obito Uchiha. They're long lost friend. The problem is one of the two start growing feelings for the one of them. How does the other feel? WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

* * *

**In The End**

'I've almost reached the village of Konoha, but it seems to far away. I don't even know if he wants to communicate with his old comrade. Ever since Obito left us. He probably thinks I'm a coward.' Thought a women around the age of 26.

Her actual name is Rin. She had abandoned her group awhile after Obito was killed. She had became an accomplished Medical Ninja. She had once been in a group with Obito Uchiha and Hatake Kakashi, with their group leader, Yondaime Hokage. She was considered a missing nin, Kakashi and Yondaime-sensei even went after her. But they weren't very successful. And now, years later. She was coming back, to face the consequences and choose her actions. Besides, it would be great to see Yondaime-Sensei and Kakashi-kun again.

* * *

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto yelled, running up to his sensei.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked, turning around to face him.

"Granny Tsunade said she needs you at the hospital. Something about someone wanting to see you." Naruto said, scratching his head.

"Alright Naruto." Kakashi said, jumping away towards the hospital. 'What could this be? Unless Sasuke's back, or it's a mission, she shouldn't need me.' He thought. Arriving at the hospital.

"Hello Kakashi-sama." The nurse at the front desk said.

"Hello. Which room is the Godaime in right now?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh yes, Tsunade-sama said you'd be here. She's in room 203 with a patient. But your able to go there." The nurse said, smiling at Kakashi before he left.

He walked down the hallway, certain people were in the hospital that he knew. Lee was there with Gai because he needed a check-up. Choji was there because he ate some bag Korean Barbecued meat as usual. Sakura was also there because she had gotten injured after a little practice with Tsunade ever since Tsunade had took her in as her apprentice. Much to Shizune's dismay. He finally reached room 203 and opened the door.

"Ah, Kakashi. You've arrived. Come in and see who's been waiting to see you." Tsunade grinned, dabbing some medicine on what seemed to be a young woman's fresh wounds. He turned around the corner to see his old team-mate. The same person that ran away after Obito died.

"Kakashi-kun! It's me, Rin!" You could tell she was grinning like mad, but since the front part of her was naked she had to keep to one side only, away from the view of the men in the room.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but I'm busy, I'm supposed to help Jiraiya finish training Naruto before they go after Orochimaru again." Kakashi said, completely ignoring his old team mate.

"Don't you remember me?" Rin asked, close to tears.

"I'm sorry, but how can I remember you. If I've never met you?" Kakashi stated. Rin stared towards the bed and she started trembling. "I have to go now."

"Are you shitting me?" Tsunade asked calmy. Finished with Rin's wounds she turned around to let the young women put her shirt on.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Rin said, getting up from the bed and walking towards the door.

"Are you the real Rin. The missing nin this village has been searching for since the Sandaime Hokage's time." Tsunade said, looking out the window.

"Of course I am. But at the moment, I don't know which part of her I am." She said, closing the door behind her and walking out of the hospital. 'Why doesn't he remember me? Isn't he the same Kakashi as before?' Not paying attention she bumped into a little boy. Not knowing he was little. "Who do you think you are?!"

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki ma'am." He said, helping her up.

"Oh, my name is Rin. Wait, aren't you supposed to be training?" Rin asked.

"Ero-sennin decided he didn't want to teach me and Kakashi-sensei was busy. Wait how do you know I'm supposed to be training? Are you stalking me!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"N-no!" Rin exclaimed, surprised a little boy thought of something like that. "Wait, do you know where your sensei went?"

"Which one?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi." Rin replied.

"He went to go visit a grave that's in a forest in part of Konoha." Naruto replied.

"Thanks kid." Rin said, running off towards the forest.

"Who's she?" Naruto asked himself aloud.

"Her name's Rin. She's been a missing nin ever since one of her teammates died. Original teammates, Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. Sensei Yondaime Hokage." The Ramen shop owner Teuchi said.

"A missing nin? Like Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hai. They've been searching for her for a very long time. We're the ones who told Tsunade-sama she had finally come back to the village." Ayame replied.

"Thanks." Naruto said, grabbing his bag, "I'll come back later for Ramen! That's the promise of a lifetime!"

THey waved good-bye and say Naruto run away. Not knowing exactly where he was going.

* * *

Kakashi stood by his friends memorial grave. It hadn't been long since he last visited. Probably about right before his last S-mission. He stood there, looking. Staring, waiting for something to happen. He heard a rustle in the bushes and a kunai at the tree, hoping to scare them off. Unfortunatly, it didn't work. It just scared her half to dead.

"How come you don't remember me?" Rin asked, coming out from behind the tree.

"I do remember you." Kakashi said.

"Then why didn't you accknowledge me at the hospital?" Rin asked.

"Because I hadn't seen you in a long time." Kakashi said, "Things have changed."

"What kinda of things? And wheres Master Sarutobi and Yondaime-sensei?" Rin asked quickly.

"Dead. Master Sarutobi died while fighting with Orochimaru, and Yondaime Hokage died after sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto." Kakashi explained.

"So everyone's dead? Well then who's the Hokage now?" Rin asked, looking towards the ground.

"Tsunade-sama. The Godaime Hokage. She was the one that had treated your medical wounds." Kakashi replied.

"Then Yondaime-sensei was the fourth Hokage then." Rin stated.

"Hai." He said, "Why'd you come back?"

"Because, it's been so long. I've trained, I'm stronger. I can help in the fight. I might even be able to ressurect Obito-kun!" Rin exclaimed, very determined.

"It's to late for the revival of him now. He wouldn't even know what was happening. Or any of the changes that's been changed." Kakashi said, they started walking away from the grave.

"You're not the same Kakashi as before. You used to be more... fun." Rin said, stopping her friend before they reached the boarder of Konoha Village, "Where are you going?"

"Outside Konoha for a bit." Kakashi replied.

"That's dangerous though, they're after Yondaime Hokage's people. They want revenge for a dead friend that you killed with Chidori." Rin said.

"Trust me, I can handle myself. Just as the Godaime if she could get you an apartment. Here's some money too." He said, flipping a small money bag towards her. "Get something to eat."

"Hai." She said, disappearing.

'Dammit Rin. You weren't supposed to come back.' Kakashi said, officially crossing the Konoha boarder.

* * *

OMG! I love this story! Please read it for my sake. It's my first Kakashi love story. By the way, I might put pictures for this story.

Ja Ne!

Ashley


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And probably never will. But I do own this plot. How do you like dem apples?**

_**You think your all that, and a bag of chips.**_

_**Well I'm all that, and a bag of skittles.**_

_**So taste my rainbow Bitch!**_

**Summary: Rin comes to visit Kakashi. They discuss Obito Uchiha. They're long lost friend. The problem is one of the two start growing feelings for the one of them. How does the other feel? WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

* * *

**In The End**

"Rin?" Kakashi asked, knocking on the door of his old team mate.

"Just a second!" She called. Five minutes later she opened the door and saw Kakashi standing there. "Kakashi-kun? What are you doing here so early?"

"I have to ask you something." Kakashi replied.

"Oh, come on in." Rin yawned, opening the door and sitting on the couch. "Shoot."

"Where were you? Why have they come after you?" He asked.

"What do you mean, why have they come after me?" Rin asked.

"I meant, why are people chasing you. The people hidden in the stone didn't come after me, they wanted to see you." Kakashi said.

"OK, maybe when I wasn't in Konoha I got in trouble. But hey, that doesn't matter does it?" Rin asked sheepishly

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I didn't have no money. I was kinda desperate. Got into a lot of trouble. Broke outta jail a couple of times." She replied.

"You were in jail." He stated.

"That's what happens when your in a life of crime." She shrugged, "You know, it's not though I missed your early visits. But I'm really tired and Tsunade-San told me to heal my wounds by sleeping."

"Right, I'll go then." He said, walking to the door.

"Kakashi-kun." She said, he turned around. "Thanks for worrying about me."

He simply nodded and disappeared from her apartment door.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, looking around the training grounds. It was a training process where she had to find her sensei that was disguised. She quickly turned around. "Aha!" She pointed to some bushes and out popped out Kakashi, then in a poof it was a log. "Dammit!"

"Well don't you have wonderful language?" A voice said, Sakura turned around to see Rin. "I'm Rin, and you are?"

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura replied, shaking her hand.

"So what are you doing?" Rin asked, leaning against a tree.

"Trying to find Kakashi-sensei." Sakura replied, looking deep into the trees. Occasionally turning around when she heard the bushes.

"Some sort of training process I suppose?" Rin asked, Sakura just nodded, throwing a kunai in the trees above her.

"Who are you looking for? You don't look like a regular Konoha villager." Sakura said, still scanning the grounds.

"I'm looking for your sensei. And once upon a time I was a regular villager 'till I left the village." Rin said, noticing Kakashi's aura behind her.

"Oh, your that missing nin aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"Yep." She said, tapping Sakura's arm and she turned around, throwing a kunai in the trees behind Rin and hitting Kakashi half on the arm.

He appeared beside Sakura looking at Rin. "You're not supposed to help her."

"Your not supposed to make yourself so obvious. She may be a child but she did sense you, I know that for a fact." Rin said, arguing.

"Your still not supposed to help her!" Kakashi said, getting angry.

"Since when have you been so stuck up? Your suck a child Kakashi-kun! You need to get a grip!" Rin exclaimed.

"Your the one acting like a child!" He yelled.

"Stop yelling at me!" She yelled back.

"I'm just gonna... go..." Sakura said, slowing slipping away.

"Great you scared her off!" Rin yelled.

"You didn't need to come back! We were just fine without you! Everyone almost forgot about you!" He spat.

"How dare you! I thought when I came back I would be welcomed with opened arms! That's what Obito-kun would've wanted!" She cried.

"Don't bring him into this!" Kakashi yelled.

"If you'd like, I'll just leave. Maybe even leave the village again!" She screamed.

"How about you just leave me alone! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" He yelled, she stood there still, not even answering. The impact of what he just said hit her so hard. Tears started pouring down her face.

"I knew it. You never wanted to see me again. Why do you think I left after Obito-kun left us." She whispered, disappearing in a poof. Later she appeared near Obitos memorial.

She sat there for about an hour, just crying. Holding onto the only thing she had left of him. A picture, of him, her, Kakashi and Yondaime-sensei. Later she turned around to his grave.

"Why'd you leave us?" She asked aloud, "If you wouldn't have pushed Kakashi you'd both be alive and Kakashi would've saved himself. The last thing I saw before you died was that you had no eye. You screamed in pain, the rock was covering you. I blamed myself for your death for a very long time. And if I would've know what was to happen, then I would've stopped it. And now your gone, Kakashi-kun hates me."

"Did you know, that I cry myself to sleep every night? Thinking about the same thing. Why did it have to be you. Then later once I'm asleep, I dream of what happened and wake up, not able to get to sleep again. Please, just give me a sign that you're listening. Watching me every day. Letting me know there's a reason to live. Because without you, it feels like the world doesn't have a bright side, it just had pain and sorrow. I'm sorry for dragging on, I should just go..." She said, standing up. Not aware that the whole time, someone was watching her the whole time. Hanging onto her every word. She disappeared in a poof. Leaving a large puddle of tears on the ground of the gravestone.

Why did Obito have to leave them. Making everyone hate each other, making tears fall freely. Yelling, cutting of the writs. Everything imaginable, probably even attempted suicide. But one thing must remain as so, this is a love story. And no matter what, you will get to meet Obito.

* * *

Small chapter I know, suck it up. Writer's block.

Ja Ne!

Ashley


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And probably never will. But I do own this plot. How do you like dem apples?**

_**You think your all that, and a bag of chips.**_

_**Well I'm all that, and a bag of skittles.**_

_**So taste my rainbow Bitch!**_

**Summary: Rin comes to visit Kakashi. They discuss Obito Uchiha. They're long lost friend. The problem is one of the two start growing feelings for the one of them. How does the other feel? WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

* * *

**In The End**

_I've been through so much,_

_I don't know if I can_

_bear being hurt again_

"Tsunade-sama?" Rin asked, walking into the Hokage's office to notice no one there. She looked around the whole room, searching the closests and everything. In search of a piece of paper that would tell her when the third died and when Yondaime-Sensei died.

She found a drawer that had written on it 'Do not enter'. But her, being a troublemaker. Tried to open and it and found it locked.

"What are you looking for in my private drawer Rin?" Came the calm voice of Tsunade, standing at the door of her office before walking in and sitting down on her chair. Rin walking to the front of the desk.

"Some paper." Rin said, looking at her shoes.

"What papers exactly were you searching for that would grab your interest?" Tsunade asked.

"Of when the third died. And of course when Yondaime-Sensei died." Rin replied, still not looking at the Hokage.

"Why didn't you ask?" Tsunade asked.

"I was going to, but you weren't in your office. And after visiting with Kakashi, I have to find out where the papers are for Yondaime-Sensei's death and for the third's." Rin replied, looking Tsunade in the eye finally. With pure confidence.

"Very well," Tsunade said, taking the key off from her neck and opening the secret drawer. "Unfortunatly, all we have is the fourth's death records. A fire occured years ago and the papers for the thirds were destroyed."

She put the papers on the table. "Can I take these with me to look at?" Rin asked.

"Yes, but if anything happens to those documents. You'll be out of here faster then you can say good-bye." Tsunade replied.

Rin nodded, grabbing the papers and disappearing in a puff of smoke. She reappeared by Obito's grave again, sitting on the ground, leaning against it. 'It looks as though Sensei was the Hokage. And died protecting the village. I can't believe I've missed so much.' Rin thought.

She turned the documents over and saw how he died over 15 years ago. 'So that teenager was one of the main reasons Sensei died.'

She felt something appear infront of her, to tired and exhausted to look up she asked, "Who's there?"

"Kakashi." The voice said.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I've been looking for you. Tsunade said you would be around here." He replied, "You've been reading the Yondaime's death records haven't you?"

"Yes." She said.

"Don't judge the poor boy. It wasn't his fault he was born on the same day the Yondaime died." He convinced her.

"I won't, it's just that... I never got to see Yondaime before he died. Or when he became Hokage, and when the third retired." She explained, "I've missed everything the village has ever gone through. What happened to Anko, and Kurenai. I never even got to visit the Uchiha clan."

"Neither have I. Acouple years later, their clan was murdered." He said.

"By who?" She asked.

"By a clan member. Involved in Akatsuki, he killed them all one night." He replied.

"So then the murderer is the only survivor." She said.

"No, he saved his brother." He said.

"Oh," She said.

"Sorry." He grumbled.

"What?" She asked.

"Sorry." He repeated again.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." She giggled.

"Rin..." He warned.

"Alright." She pouted, "Wanna go for some Ramen?"

"Hn." He said, in a yes response. They started for the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura said, nudging Naruto in the arm.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Have you met Kakashi-sensei's friend yet?" She asked.

"That brown haired girl?" He asked.

"Hai." She replied.

"Yeah, I met her yesterday. Looked like she was searching for Kakashi-Sensei." He said, ordering a bowl of Miso Ramen for both him and Sakura.

"Do you remember that one Akatsuki member," Sakura began, looking at Naruto who had a questioning look, "The one with the purple hair. That they call the Unknown Akatsuki member, the only girl in the group?"

"Oh yeah her! The cute one, what about her." He looked over to Sakura before she punched him in the head.

"Anyway, " Sakura began, taking her chopsticks apart, "She looks almost identical to Rin, Kakashi's friend. Do you think their one in the same?"

"I don't know, I've only seen that Rin chick once. And they both have different Hair colours!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto!" Sakura groaned, "The akatsuki member is a shape-shifter and so is the leader. For all we know, Rin isn't even Rin. I think we should go ask Sensei."

"Fine, can I finish my noodles first?" Naruto asked, a look of begging in his eyes.

"Alright, but hurry up!" Sakura exclaimed, watching the blonde haired ninja scarf down his Ramen.

* * *

I hope you liked it. It's not very long. And since I have an old version of Windows Microscoft Wordpad I don't know how many pages or how many words. So suck it up people. At least I've updated after a long wait!

Ja Ne!

Ashley


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And probably never will. But I do own this plot. How do you like dem apples?**

_**You think your all that, and a bag of chips.**_

_**Well I'm all that, and a bag of skittles.**_

_**So taste my rainbow Bitch!**_

**Summary: Rin comes to visit Kakashi. They discuss Obito Uchiha. They're long lost friend. The problem is one of the two start growing feelings for the one of them. How does the other feel? WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

* * *

**In The End**

_**Promo:**_

* * *

"What are you doing!" Tsunade exclaimed, walking into her office to see Kakashi and Rin kissing.

They broke apart, Kakashi stared at her blankly while Rin was shouting many, "I'm so sorry!"s or "Please forgive me!"s.

"Kakashi, what do you have to say to explain yourself?" Tsunade asked, staring down meakly at the younger man and woman.

"That was great." He said blankly.

* * *

"Sensei! Get away from her!" Sakura exclaimed, pushing Rin away from the embracing Kakashi.

"Sakura what's the meaning of this." He asked her.

Naruto pointed towards Rin meakly, "That's not who you think she is! Rin's actually Blue, the unknown akatsuki member!"

He turned towards her, "Is this true Rin?"

She nodded saddly and looked towards her feet. It was to awkward now, being sent back to kill him. But now, she thinks she's falling in love in love with him.

"DAM YOU DAM YOU!" A scream echoed through the air, the sound of two kunai's clashing together as one. Two blurs of Pink and brown mixed with blue could be seen.

"You said you'd leave my sensei alone! Don't break your promise! If you want to protect him leave! Forever!" Sakura screamed threw the now howling wind.

"I just can't give him up like that, I was gone for to long! It'd be worthless now anyway if I left back to Akatsuki. They'd kill me! And now if I stay in Konoha, I'll be killed also. I just don't belong anywhere! I can't give up the one thing I have left!" Rin's screams echoed through the forest. She was now breathing heavily, blood was spewing from her new and old cuts.

She went for a dive for Sakura successfully slashing her in the leg muscle. That's when she felt a hand clasp around her neck now feeling a cool metal up against her throat. She looked up and saw Kakashi.

"I'm sorry Rin, but I won't allow you to hurt my students. Your not wanted in the leaf or in the Akatsuki. Either find a home or village and disappear." His cold voice echoed through her head. He released the kunai and she fell tumbling to the ground.

* * *

After wandering through the forest mindlessly she heard the bushes move behind her and she jumped as she saw Itachi appear infront of her, "Blue, you haven't completed your mission have you not?"

"Sorry Itachi, but don't under estimate me right now. I'm just here to say good-bye to Pein." She said, walking towards the base only to get stopped by Deidera.

"That's not possible. He doesn't wish to speak to you, just get out of here. Your stuff is gone, yeah." He said, Itachi pushed her in the water.

She looked up at them with tears in her eyes before scrambling up from the ground and jumping away from the base. Tears streaming down her face, "I'm sorry I failed you pein. And I'm sorry about what I'm going to do."

She snapped her fingers and the tags she had placed around the base blew up and all she could heard was a big splash, then nothing.

* * *

He stared at the sky longingly, nothing could get him up. It was just so useless, a year ago he had united with a friend. And then a month later she had disappeared, and it was his falt. He told her to leave, he told her to get lost. He was the one who told her she wasn't wanted. It was all his fault the missing nin had become missing again!

"Sensei, are you going to come and talk to Tsunade-Sama? You haven't come out of your room since your last battle and that was over a year ago. The villagers are starting to suspect something." Sakura said, walking into the dark and cold room. Not much had changed in it beside the fact that aout 20 copies of each Icha Icha Paradise books were thrown carelessly on the floor.

"Tell Godaime that I don't feel like it today. Maybe another month or two." Kakashi said, staring at the ceiling.

"Your so god dam stubborn!" She exclaimed, pushing him off his bed before heading out the door and slamming it shut.

* * *

"Kakashi, it's me Rin." Said the injured lady that Kakashi had just beaten recently.

"I can't believe that, all the Rin's in the world are dead to me. I know none." Kakashi said before turning around.

"No Kakashi! Please! You don't understand! I love you, I want to be with you forever! Please!" She screamed at him, literally begging, her legs giving out on her as she collapsed onto the ground. A puddle of tears forming around her.

"Thank you." He said beforing walking away.

* * *

A bright light appeared from all directions. Blinding anyone in a 5 metre radius to go blind for a minute. As the light disappeared. They looked forward together and gasped. There stood his adult version the one and only team-mate of Rin and Kakashi. None other then Obito Uchiha.

"Hey buddies!" He exclaimed, smiling like mad.

* * *

I hope you liked it, not much her but Im lazy.

Ja Ne!

Ashley


	5. Important Author Note

**Important Authors Note:**

**I'm very sorry that I havent updated in a very long time. But most of my stories are going on hiatus, not just this one. I'm focusing on one story until I finished it. So don't get mad if this story doesnt come out of hiatus for a long time. If you have complaints then review and they shall be replied to in a fashionable order. Thank you and keep on reading.**

**Ja Ne!**

**Ashley**


	6. Hey! Im back! Anyone still there?

Hey you guys! Its me! Long time no speak! I've improved my writing quite a bit and am ready to get back. I totally forgot about this account, gomenasai!!

You see, I have an account on under the name Descendedfromheaven, and have been writing stories from there.

But if you guys are still interested, just tell me and I will update this story... actually just for fun I'm going to write a chapter, and see how many old and new people I get. ^.^

I'll be trying to update my stories, most of them at least, some of them with the least views will be put under the completed version. Because I am still very busy with school, and I have another story on Quizilla that is really important to me, although it may not seem as important to you as it is to me.

So I hope you guys review! ^.^

~Ashley~


End file.
